the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Trigedasleng
Trigedasleng Trigedasleng ist eine Sprache, die von den Groundern gesprochen wird. Bei dem Wood Clan und den Sand Nomads wurde am meisten bemerkt, dass sie sie verwenden. Lunas Clan könnte diese Sprache auch benutzt haben, da Lincoln Octavia Blake Trigedasleng auf ihrem Weg zur Küste beigebracht hat. Es wird angenommen, dass die Sprache von allen Gruppen von Groundern beherrscht wird oder zumindest von denen, die in der Region der Serie leben (nordöstliche Vereinigte Staaten). Ein paar der Sky People, so Marcus Kane und Octavia, fingen an, Trigedasleng zu erlernen, nachdem sie wiederholten Kontakt mit dem Wood Clan hatten. Die Sprache leitet sich von einem amerikanischem Englischdialekt mit starkem Akzent ab. Sie entwickelte sich rapid über drei Generationen hinweg. Ihre Entwicklung wurde auch beeinflusst durch ein frühes verschlüsseltes System (Code - System), das sich kurz nach der Katastrophe entwickelte, aber das betrifft im Wesentlichen nur das Lexikon. Zu der Zeit des Abstiegs der Ark wurde geglaubt, dass die meisten Grounder nur Trigedasleng sprechen; Krieger (und möglicherweise etliche andere, wie Nyko, der Heiler) sprechen beides, Trigedasleng und modernes Englisch, eine Tatsache, die sie behutsam vor ihren Feinden geheimzuhalten versuchen. Trigedasleng ist eine entwickelte Form des modernen Englischs; wie auch immer, das Lexikon und die Grammatik sind ziemlich unverständlich für jemanden, der modernes Englisch spricht. Die Sprache entwickelte sich, weil die Grounder einem gewissen Druck durch ihre Feinde, hauptsächlich den Mountain Men, ausgesetzt waren. Sie mussten ihre Sprache entwickeln, damit die Menschen aus Mount Weather sie nicht verstehen konnten. Zum Beispiel wird der Anführer als heda ''(vom englischen Wort "head" - im Sinne von "head up" oder "lead" - und der Suffix ''-a, ''welcher äquivalent zu dem modernen Englischem ''"-er" ist) bezeichnet. Krieger lernen noch das moderne Englisch, sodass sie ihre Feinde belauschen können. Als David J. Peterson Trigedasleng entwickelte, dachte er sich ein phonetisches Schreibsystem aus, welches er in den Skripten zur Serie verwendete, um die Veränderungen vom modernen Englisch ins Trigedasleng besser zu reflektieren/verdeutlichen. Zum Beispiel vertritt das Personalpronomen "I" die gleiche Bedeutung in Trigedasleng, wird aber ai geschrieben. Dieses Schreibsystem wird von den Groundern nicht benutzt, da sie in der Serie keines besitzen. Beispielsweise hat sis mehrere Bedeutungen abhängig vom Kontext: sis...au bedeutet "helfen" und kommt von "unterstützen" sis...op bedeutet "greifen", das op differenziert es von der ersten Bedeutung als Substantiv kann es "Schwester", aber auch "Sechs" heißen Aussprache Technisch gesehen, hat Trigedasleng kein richtiges Schreibsystem. * A, a = das “a” klingt wie in “apple”—Es sei denn, es ist der letzte Buchstabe eines Wortes, in welchem Falle es wie das “a” in “sofa” klingt. * Ai, ai = das “i” klingt wie in “bite”. * Au, au = das“ow” klingt wie in “cow”. * B, b = das“b” klingt wie in “bad”. * Ch, ch = das “ch” klingt wie in “chop”. * D, d = das “d” klingt wie in “dock”. * E, e =das “e” klingt wie in “get”. * Ei, ei = das “ei” klingt wie in “eight”. * F, f = das “f” klingt wie in “fate”. * G, g = das “g” klingt wie in “goat”. * H, h = das “h” klingt wie in “hate”. * I, i = das “i” klingt wie in “kid” ODER das “i” klingt wie in “machine” (kein Unterschied). * J, j = das “j” klingt wie in “jump”. * K, k = das “k” klingt wie in “keep”. * L, l = das “l” klingt wie in “look”. * M, m = das “m” klingt wie in “made”. * N, n = das “n” klingt wie in “near”. * O, o = das “aw” klingt wie in “law” ODER das “o” klingt wie in “son” (auch hier kein Unteschied). * Ou, ou = das “o” klingt wie in “wrote”. * P, p = das “p” klingt wie in “pelt”. * R, r = das “r” klingt wie in “red”. * S, s = das “s” klingt wie in “slice”. * Sh, sh = das “sh” klingt wie in “shark”. * T, t = das “t” klingt wie in “talk”. * Th, th = das “th” klingt wie in “think”. * U, u = das “u” klingt wie in “rude”. * V, v = das “v” klingt wie in “vice”. * W, w = das “w” klingt wie in “wild”. * Y, y = das “y” klingt wie in “you”. * Z, z = das “z” klingt wie in “zoo”. Eigennamen/Namen Namen werden in Trigedasleng auf die gleiche Weise wie im Englischen ausgesprochen, doch in Sätzen oder Phrasen geschrieben ist die Schreibweise etwas abgewandt. Einige Beispiele: Sky People * Abby - Abi * Bellamy - Belomi * Blake - Bleik * [[Clarke Griffin|'Clark'e]] - Klark '' Dieser wurde eigentlich ''Klork geschrieben, später jedoch korrigiert * Finn - Fin * Jasper - Jaspa * Monty - Monti * Murphy - Mofi * Octavia - Okteivia * Raven - Reivon Grounder * Anya - Onya * Artigas - Adigas * Gustus - Gostos * Lexa - Leksa * Lincoln - Linkon * Nyko - Naikou * Tomac - Tomak Clan Namen * Boat People - Floukru * Desert Clan - Sankru * Ice Nation - Azgeda * Mountain Men - Maunon * Sky People - Skaïkru * Wood Clan - Trikru Pronomen * ai = "Ich/mich" vom Englischen "I" * yu = "du" vom Englischen "you" * em = "er, sie, es" vom Englischen "him" oder "them" * osir = "wir/uns" (schließt den Zuhörer aus) vom Englischen "us-here" * osos = "wir/uns" (schließt den Zuhörer mit ein) vom Englischen "us-all" * yumi = "du-und-mich/ du-und-ich" vom Englischen "you-me" * yo = "ihr/ ihr alle" vom Englischen "you-all" * emo = "sie/ihnen" vom Englischen "them-all" Trigedasleng fehlt es an der Unterscheidung der dritten Person Singular Formen (er, sie, es). Pronomen in Trigedasleng unterscheiden auch nicht zwischen Subjekt und Objekt. Es gibt eine Differenzierung, wie auch immer, welche nicht im Englisch vorhanden ist: zwischen oso und osir. Oso ist ein inklusives Pronomen, was bedeutet es schließt die Person mit ein, die der Sprecher anredet. Osir ist ein exklusives Pronomen, was hier bedeutet, dass die durch den Sprechenden angesprochene Person ausgeschlossen wird. Ein drittes "wir" Pronomen, yumi, wird benutzt um jeden auszuschließen außer der Person, die der Sprecher anspricht und wörtlich meint es "du und ich" oder "du und mich". Zum verdeutlichen, sagen wir mal Gustus, Lincoln und Nyko sind auf Patrouille und werden von Feinden aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen. Gustus wurde im Kampf bewusstlos geschlagen und nach dem Erwachen fragt er, was passiert sei. Lincoln könnte sagen: "Oso don ge jomp op" ("Wir wurden angegriffen") --- meint, dass alle drei, inklusive Gustus, angegriffen wurden. Wenn sie zum Lager zurückkehren, wird Nyko bei einer medizinischen Expertise gebraucht; Gustus könnte sagen zu Lincoln: "Yumi souda gyon au gon heda." ("Du und ich müssen zum Commander gehen") Sie erstatten Bericht, und sagen über den Hinterhalt: "Osir don ge jomp op." --- heißt, dass Gustus, Lincoln und Nyko angegriffen wurden, aber Lexa nicht, da sie nicht bei ihnen war. Possessivpronomen In Trigedasleng werden Possessive durch Adpositionen gebildet. * yu gonplei = "dein Kampf" * ai stegeda = "mein Dorf" * Leksa swis = "Lexas Messer" * gona java = "Krigerss Speer" * emo honon = "ihre Gefangenen" Und so weiter. Es gibt einige Possessivpronomen, welche sich durch hinzufügen von -on (or-n) zum vorhandenen Pronomen bilden: * ain = "mein" * yun = "dein" * usw. Demonstrativpronomen Trigedasleng erfreut sich einer dreifachen Unterscheidung zwischen Demonstrativpronomen und (räumlichen) Adverbien: hier, dort in der Nähe (?) und dort in der Ferne (?). * disha, dison, hir'' = ''das/dieses/hier ** Diese drei beziehen sich auf Sachen, die "hier" oder sehr nah zum Sprecher/Zuhörer sind ** disha gona = "dieser Krieger" ** dison laik ain = "dieser ist meiner" ** kamp raun hir = "bleib hier" * dei, daun, der = das/das(dieses)/dort ** Diese drei beziehen sich auf Dinge, die "dort" sind, heißt, dass sie vom Sprecher/Zuhörer entfernt sind, aber dennoch nah genug zum Sehen. ** dei gona = "der Krieger" ** daun laik yun = "der gehört dir" ** set raun der = "bleib hier" * dei...de, daunde/daun-de, ouder = das/das(dieses), hier drüben ** Diese drei beziehen sich auf Dinge in der Ferne, heißt, dass sie vom Sprecher/Zuhörer sehr weit entfernt sind. ** dei tri-de = "der Baumweg hier drüben" ** daunde ste kwelen = "der dort drüben ist schwach" ** gyon au ouder = "geh weit nach dort drüben" Substantive Trigedasleng unterscheidet bei seinen Substantiven nicht in Fall (Subjekt/Objekt) oder Zahl (Einzahl/Mehrzahl). Es fehlt ihr auch an Artikeln (ein, eine, der/die/das). Einzahl/Mehrzahl kann durch die Benutzung des Wortes emo hervorgehoben werden oder durch die Spezifizierung der Zahl eines Wortes, aber für gewöhnlich wird die Einzahl/Mehrzahl anhand des Kontextes festgelegt. * Durchgang: gouthru ** vom Englischen "go-through" * Heiler: fisa ** von fis op '' ''"heilen" + -a "-er" ** fis op "heilen" kommt vom Englischen "fix (up)" * Mörder: ripa ** vom Englischen "rip/reap" + -a '' "-er" * '''Kampf:' gonplei ** vom Englischen "gunplay" * Gruppe: kru ** vom Englischen "crew" * Himmel: skai ** vom Englischen "sky" ** Ein Beispiel für ein Wort, dass aus dem modernen Englisch übernommen wurde. * Himmelsmenschen: Skaikru ** von skai + kru ** So wurden die Leute von der Ark von den Groundern benannt. * Krieger: gona ** vom Englischen "gun" + "-er" * Armee: gonakru ** von gona + kru * Sprache: sleng ** vom Englischen "slang" * Englisch (Sprache): Gonasleng ** from gona + sleng * Anführer: heda ** von "head" + "-er" ''; ''heda ist geschlechtsneutral (männlich oder weiblich) * Baummenschen: Trigedakru ** vom Englischen tri "tree" + geda "gathering" + kru "people" ** Den Wood Clan kennt man auch als Trigeda; die Baummenschen (Leute des Wood Clans) können auch Trikru gennant werden. * Schatten: trikova ** vom Englischen '' "tree" tri + kova "cover"'' * Wald: trimani ** vom Englischen "tree + "many" * Blut: jus ** vom Englischen "juice" * Tunnel: sobwe ** vom Englischen "subway" ** Viele oder die meisten der Tunnel, in denen sich die Reaper verstecken, sind verlassene U-Bahnhöfe * Mittag: sanch ** Die Herkunft dieses Wortes ist unbekannt, aber es könnte von "sandwich" abstammen * Leben: sonraun ** vom Englischen "sun" + "around", bezogen auf die Erde, welche sich um die Sonne bewegt ** Diese Metapher ist im modernen Englisch vorhanden, wenn man über "um die Sonne gehen" redet meint das, älter zu werden oder sein Leben zu leben * Seele: keryon ** vom Englischen "carry on" * Gefangener: honon ** vom Englischen "hunt" + -on "one" * Nummer: noma ** vom Englischen "number" * Mutter: nomon ** vom Englischen "number one" * Vater: nontu ** vom Englischen "number two" * Messer: swis ** Vom englischen Wort für Schweizer Messer (Swiss Army Knife) * Kind: goufa oder yongon ** Die Herkunft dieses Wortes ist unbekannt, aber könnte sich vom Englischen "goof-of" ableiten. Yongon ist vom Englischen "young one" ** Typischerweise bezieht sich goufa auf irgendein Kind. Yongon bezieht sich auf das eigene Kind, oder das Kind einer bestimmten Person. Die zwei sind auswechselbar, aber es ist mehr geläufig für jemanden yongon zu benutzen um sich auf sein eigenen Nachwuchs zu beziehen. * Schwäche: kwelness ** von kwelen "schwach" + -nes "-ness" * [[Stadt des Lichts|'Die Stadt des Lichts']]: Soncha Kapa; Sonchageda/Sonchgeda ** von soncha "Licht" + kapa "Stadt" ** Soncha kommt von "Sonnenschein", kapa kommt von "Hauptstadt". * Mount Weather: Maun-de ** kommt von maun "Berg" + -de (ein emphatischer Partikel) * Mountain Men: Maunon ** von maun "Berg" + -on * Mädchen: gada ** Die Herkunft dieses Wortes ist unbekannt. Es könnte sich vom Englischen "daughter" ableiten. * Freund: lukot ** Die Herkunft dieses Wortes ist unbekannt. Es könnte sich vom Englischen "look out" ableiten, da man sich um einen Freund kümmern oder ihn beschützen würde. "Ich werde mich um dich kümmern/dich beschützen" = lukot * Reiter: hosa ** Eventuell vom Englischen "horse" * Lehrling eines Kriegers & zweite: seken ** Aus dem Englischen * Gorilla: pauna Adjektive Adjektive in Trigedasleng beschreiben Substantive näher, wie im Englischen (und Deutshen). Gouthru klir (''sicherer Durchgang) ist eine Ausnahme, aber könnte ein einfaches Ergebnis aus einer Parallelen mit ''gouthru klin sein, was ähnlich klingt aber "Selbstmord begehen" heißt. * sicher: klir ** vom Englischen "clear" * Lügen: spichen ** Ai don fis disha spichen gona op = "Ich habe diesen lügenden Krieger geheilt." ** Die Herkunft dieses Wortes ist unbekannt. Es könnte sich vom Englischen "spitting" ableiten. * versteckt: stelt ** vom Englischen "stealth" * vorbei/fertig: odon ** vom Englischen "all done" * niemals: nowe ** vom Englischen "no way" * v'erbunden/verschlungen (?)': teina ** Die Herkunt dieses Wortes ist unbekannt * wieder: nodotaim ** vom Englischen "another time" * wertlos/dumm: branwoda oder branwada (wurden beide Varianten benutzt) ** vom Englischen "brown-water" ** In den Jahren nach dem Atomkrieg, war es schwierig Wasser zu finden, das sauber genug für Menschen war. "Braunes Wasser" war eine allgemeine Bezeichnung für Wasser, das man nicht trinken konnte. Mit der Zeit erweiterte sich die Bedeutung des Begriffs und schloss alles wertlose ein. Es wird als Beleidigung benutzt und ist mit dem englischen Wort "fool" vergleichbar. * stark: yuj ** vom Englischen "huge" fr:Trigedasleng Kategorie:Kultur Kategorie:Grounder